


Hands and Hearts

by Kayim



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-02
Updated: 2012-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-17 15:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/552913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil focuses to keep himself alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands and Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



> Written for a prompt of: Clint/Coulson, I miss most, even now, his hands.

Phil can feel the world closing in on him.

It's hard for him to breathe, and he can feel a bubbling in his chest with each intake of air. He's been on enough training courses to know what that means. He's feeling light-headed, and the colors around him are already looking dull and muted.

He estimates he has about 15 more minutes before his heart will give up completely.

Loki's no longer an issue, at least he hopes not, so he knows that all he has to do now is hold on. Keep breathing. Stay alive.

He can hear alarms ringing out across the Helicarrier, but the sound fades in and out, and he knows he's running out of time.

He tries to focus on the important reasons for staying alive - mind over matter has always worked well for him - but can't seem to think of anything except Clint. Which he realizes is probably fairly apt. Clint has been his primary reason for getting up in the morning, for going to work, for coming home every night, for everything.

So he concentrates on Clint. He remembers the last time they saw each other - before the whole world went to hell - and how Clint had kissed him. He remembers the feel of Clint's lips on his own, and the way Clint moaned into his mouth. He remembers how it felt to twist his fingers in Clint's hair, tugging just enough to leave both of them breathless.

But the thing he remembers most clearly is Clint's hands.

He coughs into his hand, the pain shooting through his body and he sees the blood. He doubts that anyone is coming to save him - he's only one man and there are too many injured people on board - but he can't let himself give up.

So he closes his eyes and remembers. Clint's hands as they undo the tie around Phil's neck. Clint's hands as they unbutton Phil's shirt. Clint's hands as they roam across Clint's bare flesh, teasing, caressing, loving him.

And he keeps breathing, waiting for rescue. Because there is no way he's going to give up on feeling those hands again.


End file.
